This invention relates, in general, to optoelectronic devices and, more particularly, to fabrication of optoelectronic transceiver sub-modules.
This application is related to U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,184, titled MOLDED WAVEGUIDE AND METHOD OF MAKING SAME, issued Nov. 28, 1993, and to U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,461, titled METHOD FOR FABRICATING AN ANGLE DIFFRACTION GRADING, issued May 26, 1992, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
In the past, several methods have been used to couple or interconnect an optical cable having a plurality of optical fibers to an optical interface device. These previous methods typically use a precision connector that retains the plurality of optical fibers firmly in place. Generally, the plurality of optical fibers extends out from the connector, thus exposing a cross-section of the plurality of optical fibers. The optical interface device typically is made with V-grooves that are chemically etched into the optical interface device, thereby allowing the plurality of optical fibers in the optical cable to be aligned, that is, placed and joined with the grooves of the optical interface device. However, since the V-grooves need to be precisely placed or positioned on the interface device, and since the V-grooves have to be precisely etched to a correct depth on the interface device, the V-grooves of the interface device are extremely difficult to manufacture, thus manufacturing of the optical interface device is achieved with a high cost.
Further, since it is important to have the plurality of optical fibers precisely aligned to a working portion of the optical interface device, the fabrication of the V-grooves or channels must be formed with very precise tolerances, thereby adding to the high cost of manufacture of the optical interface device. Additionally, since placement of individual fibers of the plurality of optical fibers to the optical interface device is achieved one optical fiber at a time, mass production of both the optical interface device and the connector is not possible using this method of manufacture, thus not allowing high volume manufacturing of either optical interface device or the connector. Moreover, in the past, use of the V-grooves as part of interface device severely limits design of optical interface devices, thus limiting flexibility, increasing cost, and not allowing mass production of the optical interface devices.
It can be readily seen that past methods for manufacturing of optical interface devices have severe limitations. It is also evident that past methods for fabricating or manufacturing the optical interface device are complex requiring high precision, high expense, as well as being difficult to manufacture. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and an article for manufacturing an optical interconnect device or an optoelectronic transceiver module, that has a low cost, and is easily manufactured.